Boredom
by waterbendergrl
Summary: So as awesome as it was to have my amazing English teacher be my boyfriend some days it would be incredibly difficult to deal with. A smile however then came across my face as I remembered the one little benefit of us hiding our relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Rated M for slight language and sexual themes.

Please go easy on me, this is my first Ezria fic

Sitting in my desk, I puffed a piece of hair that was in my eye up in an attempt to get it out of my view of my absolutely perfect boyfriend. I really enjoyed having him like the same subject that I did but sometimes it would be a pain seeing as I would finish his assignments and have absolutely nothing to do for the rest of class. Yes, I could stare and gawk at him in all his amazing hotness but I had to at least _somewhat_hide my attraction to him. Plus, I had come to realize, the more I would stare at him, the more I would want to kiss him or touch him or some sort of thing that I certainly could not do in class in front of all my peers. So as awesome as it was to have my amazing English teacher be my boyfriend some days it would be incredibly difficult to deal with. A smile however then came across my face as I remembered the _one_ little benefit of us hiding our relationship.

I flipped out my cell phone and went to EF, as my fingers quickly began typing a message.

_-Pouts- sweetie i'm done with the assignment, think you could "coincidentally" have to go to the bathroom a few minutes after I do?_

I pressed send and tried my best not to laugh, seeing as my friend's now knew about me and Mr. Fitz. Up front, a soft buzzing noise could be heard and, upon reading it, he gave me a face that just screamed "Are you serious?" He quickly typed and pressed send as I felt my phone vibrate and flipped it open to read his text.

_No_

Really? All he could say was just a plain out no? Obviously I had been joking around but now it was getting a little bit interesting.

_-gives puppy dog eyes- -kisses cheek like I did in that stairway the first week of school- I miss you Ezra..._

A mock innocent smile spread across my face as I looked up at him waiting for him to receive the text. When he picked up his phone and quickly read it I saw his eyes momentarily close as I quickly scanned the classroom to see if anyone, mainly my friend's, had noticed. Ezra then looked at me and with wide eyes just barely shook his head.

_No fair! I hate how you know all my weaknesses... good thing I know yours as well though ;)_ _-kisses lips- -runs hand along skin tight jeans-_

Oh now it was war. This was also a somewhat "unofficial game" me and him had made that I would sometimes do when I would get bored. Feeling my phone vibrate yet again though, I flipped it open to see that Hanna had sent a text message.

_Sooo who u texting Ari ;)_

_That's none of your business Hanna_ I quickly replied back.

Then flipping to Ezra's last text, I pressed reply as I began typing.

_-sits in your lap- -pins you in with your chair- -slowly circles my small but curvy hips-_

Pressing send I placed my phone in my lap as I put my hands behind my head and leaned back, pushing my chest forward. When he read it I smirked and stuck out my tongue when he looked at me. However, before I got a text from him, I got one from Spencer as I read it

_Hey um Aria... would you happen to be texting Mr. Fitz... I don't mean to be staring but he's grabbing his arm rest pretty hard..._

_Gahhhhh ack err meh. Aria... really? Here? IN CLASS! _

Looking at him I just smiled sweetly sticking out my tongue yet again. Flipping out my phone, I quickly texted him a message.

_3 minutes_

Looking at me with a confused face I made my move. Slipping my phone in my pocket, I got up out of my seat and walked up to his desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fitz." I replied politely. "Would it be alright if I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure Mrs. Montgomery," he said as calmly as possible. "Let me just sign your hall pass..." Pulling it out, he quickly signed it as I walked out into the hall and into the bathroom. Thankfully, no one else was in the bathroom yet and, going over to the largest stall, pulled my phone back out.

_I'm in the largest stall._

Flipping down the lid of the toilet, I sat and waited. A little over two minutes had gone by when I heard the bathroom door quickly open and before I knew it, he was through the stall and his lips on mine. Quickly going over to lock it, I walked back over to Ezra and kissed him, pushing him down onto the toilet as I straddled his lap, an evil smile on my face.

"You are evil Aria." he whispered. "Absolute pure evil." Rolling my eyes, I pressed my lips to his, slipping my tongue in as well. His hands ran down my sides to my hips and thighs then back up again. I knew I was going to get bombarded with questions from all my friend's after class but man was this worth it. After a while, the kissing started slowing down and then finally came to a stop as I got up and giggled slightly.

"Alright... you gotta get back to class." he replied. "Can you come over to my place tonight for dinner.. and a continuation of this?"

"I'll work out an alliby for my parents during lunch." I aswered as I quickly got out and hurried back to class. As I passed Spencer and Hanna they each gave me coy little smiles as I made my way back to where Emily was.

"So uh... where's Mr. Fitz?" I asked her, trying to play somewhat innocent.

"He said he had to go to the bathroom..." she giggled, seeing through my rouse. A minute or so later, he returned as he sat back down in his chair and went back to work on papers, subtly sending a text message on his phone.

_Are any of your friends onto us, because I could've sworn I just heard the blonde one laugh_...

_Ezra... it's probably just you. Remember, they did say you had you know... nice legs and what not._

Going to Hanna in my contacts, I chose text message and began typing away.

_Careful Hanna! He HEARD you laugh. Remember, he doesn't know you guys know about us._

When I got a text message a minute later, I wanted to ask Ezra if he could give her after school detention.

_Aria and Ezra sitting in the latrine. F-U-C-K-I-N-G_

Just as I was about to text Ezra, the bell rang and everyone quickly stood up and began leaving.

"Only homework for the weekend is to outline the chapters we went over today in class." Ezra smiled. "I hope all of you have a great weekend and I'll see you Monday."

"You too Mr. Fitz." Hanna smiled, as she walked out into the hallway.

_See you tonight hot stuff ;)_ I quickly texted.

_You too babe_


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked down the hallway, I was quickly swarmed by my friends as they began nudging me and demanding information.

"So... do either of you find it coincidental that Mr. Fitz had to go to the bathroom just a few minutes after Aria did?" Hanna teased.

"Shut up." I shushed her. "Now can I tell any of your parents I'm sleeping over at your house tonight?"

"Seeing as you usually say me." Spencer chimed in. "I guess you can tell them your at my place."

"But where are you _really _going?" Emily inquired, although everyone obviously knew where.

"You know where she's going Em." Hanna snickered. "Ezzra's."

"Ok guys." I shushed yet again. "If you really wanna tease me about this fine, just not _here_ of all places."

"Alright..." Hanna sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can I just ask one question though?"

"Fine..." I sighed somewhat annoyed.

"Have you two ever done like... teacher student foreplay?" she nudged, as the other two giggled and snickered.

"Hanna!" I hissed, turning a bright shade of red. "No we have certainly _not_... He's too much of a gentleman to do anything kinky like that." Reaching the cafeteria, we all got our food and sat down at our usual table.

"So then why are you going over to his house tonight?" Emily teased.

"Sometimes I just like to get out of my house and stay with him." I sighed. "He is my boyfriend after all..."

The rest of the school day flew by in a blur, and, texting my mom that I was going to hang at Spencers, I hurried over to Ezra's place.

When I got over, I noticed that he wasn't home, as I got the key from under his mat and opened the door. Going over and sitting down on the couch, I pondered what I should do until he got home. Getting up and walking over to the fridge, I opened and inspected what Ezra had stocked.

Milk

Orange juice

Eggs

A pack of beer

Mustard

American cheese

Left over Chinese food

Deli sliced Turkey

Mayo

"Hmmm..." I thought outloud. "Eggs mustard and mayo... I could make some 'heavenly' deviled eggs." Trying to think of something else to go with them, I looked at the turkey and wondered what I could do with it. 'Maybe marinate it in something?' Then I remembered the beer. Maybe I could look up how to make beer bread. Walking over to the computer, I opened up Bing as I searched "make homemade beer bread" and clicked on the first link.

"Self raising flour, salt, beer." I read outloud. "Seems easy enough." Going and pre-heating the oven, as I opened up his pantry and thankfully, found self-raising flour. Measuring the correct amount, I followed the instructions and, after mixing, found a pan to put the mixture into. Placing it into the oven, I filled a pot full of water and put the eggs in, as I turned on the stove and waited for it to start boiling. Going back to the beer bread directions, I saw it didn't have a set time but just to wait until the bread was brown on top. Moving over to the table near the oven, I opened up my notebook and pulled out, of all things, my English book, as I began reading.

A couple of minutes later, I heard the water begin to boil. Going over and putting a lid on the pot, I lowered the heat, and set a timer for 10 minutes, as I went over and checked on the bread. "Not brown just yet..." I muttered. Going back over to my work, I heard my phone vibrate as I opened it and saw it was from Ezra.

_Sorry... I'm going to be a little late. Just remembered there's a whole bunch of tests I gotta free to let yourself in (if you haven't already)_

_Alright love :-*. I'm making you a nice lovely little dinner. Just let me know when you're on your way back_.

When the timer went off for the eggs, I turned off the stove and, checking the oven, saw the bread was just about done. Turning off the oven, I got some oven mits and took the bread out. I then proceeded to strain the water from the pot and place the eggs in a bowl. Mixing the mayo and mustard in a bowl, I then cut each egg in half and mixed the yokes with the mustard and mayo mix. Just then my phone vibrated and opening it I saw it was from Ezra.

_DONE! Heading home now!_

'Perfect timing.' I thought smilling. Putting the deviled eggs in the fridge, I went into the bathroom and rid myself of the clothes I had been wearing. Turning on the shower, I stepped in and allowed the warm water cascade down my body. Getting some shampoo, I lathered it all over my hands and scrubbed it into my hair. After rinsing out the shampoo, I grabbed a bar of soap, as I began to run it up and down my arms and legs. Taking the pink razor I had purposely left here the last time I came over, I softly ran it up my legs, followed then by my arms.

After felt good and clean, I turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around like a primitive dress.

"Hello?" I heard Ezra say followed by the sound of the front door closing.

'Hmmm... I wonder.' I thought to myself, as I opened the door and walked out in simply my towel. "I'm right here!" I replied, as he turned around and his jaw dropped. "Sorry, just got out of the shower."

"I can see that." he gulped, as I started walking over to him "Um... as hot as you are right now..." I continued walking towards him. "I don't think its a good idea if you stay like that for much..." Now in front of him, I cupped his chin and kissed him hard on the lips, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "Aria..." he tried to say between kisses

"You know what..." Kiss. "Ezra Fitz." Kiss again. "You talk way too much."

"Please...We can do this later." he pleaded. "Just I don't think right now is the right time... to bang you senseless... If you really want that you can wait until tonight."

"Fine... But can I wear one of your hoodies?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes..." he quickly answered. "Just please... I might be in my 20's but I still got all the same raging hormones as I did in high school." Quickly going into his bedroom, I opened up his drawers and picked the biggest hoodie I could find. Not feeling like putting my bra or underwear back on, I simply put on the hoodie and hurried back to Ezra.

"Wow..." was all he said when I came back out. "I don't know which was worse, the towel or the hoodie." Moving over and sitting in his lap, his eyes suddenly widened. "Do you have anything on..." he asked. "Under that hoodie?"

Snickering, I shook my head, as I softly kissed him on the lips. "Aria Montgomery," he sighed. "What am I going to do with you."

"I made dinner!" I suddenly remembered as I got up and walked over to the fridge. "Deviled eggs and beer bread!" Getting the bread and eggs out, I set them on the table as we both sat down and talked about our day.

"Wow..." Ezra complimented. "These deviled eggs are delicious. You are amazing Aria."

"Thanks," I smiled. "So... my friend's don't ask many questions. If you wanted me to stay with you for the weekend I could have one of my friend's make up an excuse."

"As tempting as that is Aria..." he smiled. "You should actually do what you _tell_ your parents you're doing every once and a while." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"But I hang with my friend's enough at school and during the week." I sighed. "Weekends are dedicated for me and you."

Softening my eyes I looked at him and, leaning across the table, softly kissed him on the lips, closing my eyes and savoring the feel. Rolling his eyes softly, he stood up and picked me up by the waist, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he walked us over to the couch. Pressing my bare core to his, his legs buckled a little, as he quickly set us down onto the couch. Starting to do a little more open mouth kisses, he ran his hand down my side, to my hips, then down my tone calf and back up, sliding his hand under the hoodie. A soft gasp came out of my mouth as he slowly began to massage one of my breasts, my eyes then proceeding to flutter shut.

His lips then began kissing along my jawline, as he kissed his way back to my ear. "I love you Aria." he spoke into my ear with a soft smile. His hands them moved around to my back, as he flipped us over so that I was laying on top of him, as he pulled me close to him and I closed my eyes.

A/N: Alright, well since people want me to write more of this, I'm going to maybe turn this into either a 3 chapter for 5 chapter little fic (I have a weird thing about not liking even numbers). Because I have watched up to where the series is now I will not have them have sex, as it sorta hints that they have not slept together yet. However, that does not mean it won't be interesting. I should have the next chapter up within this week, as I will probably try and get one last chapter out before school starts back up next Monday.


End file.
